It is well known that game animals, such as deer, have an acute sense of smell and that it is possible to attract such animals using various scents. Currently, there are many devices used by hunters and other outdoorsmen that are used to transmit such a scent in a desired location, such as a wooded area or forest.
Most of these devices are plastic tags or applicators that are attached to tree branches at the hunting spot. These tags are either impregnated with the scent or include a fibrous pad that has the scent applied to it. While these devices are effective in transmitting the scent into the hunting area, they are oftentimes not retrieved by the hunter and are left attached to the tree/brush. Because the tags are made of a non-biodegradable material, such as plastic, they do not degrade and remain in the environment as litter for a long period of time.
Similar devices are often used as trail markers for hunters to follow to a prepared or pre-scouted hunting spot in the woods. The number of tags needed to effectively mark a trail that an individual can readily follow introduces many more non-biodegradable devices to the environment.
Further, these conventional devices are often hung on small tree branches by metal clips, wire or plastic ties that may restrict the growth of the tree and, at the least, introduces another non-biodegradable object into the woods. Other devices have a simple hole or hook arrangement in the device that allows the tag to be attached to limbs or branches that are small enough to accept the hole or hook.
Still further, these devices can only, at best, leave the environment as it was prior to placement of the device (if the device is retrieved after use). That is, these devices can only hurt the forest and cannot and do not provide any benefit to the area.
There is therefore a need for an improved tag that overcomes these and other drawbacks of conventional tags/markers and that may provide an ecological benefit to the area where the tag is deposited.